Όταν η μοίρα προστάζει
by kristi1976
Summary: Εκείνη έξυπνη, πονηρή, αήττητη, αποφασισμένη να μην αφήσει κανένα συναίσθημα να επικρατήσει της λογικής, της δύναμής της. Εκείνος σκοτεινός, σκληρός, αδυσώπητος, εξαιτίας της απόρριψης των Ολυμπίων επειδή έτυχε σε εκείνον ο κλήρος να διαφεντεύει τον Κάτω Κόσμο, διψάει για εκδίκηση.Η Κλωθώ υφαίνει την μοίρα τους και η Λάχεσις την αποτυπώνει στο χαρτί. Τι γράφει; Ανακαλύψτε το!
1. Chapter 1

Πρόλογος

Ο ερχομός μου στον κόσμο ήταν ιδιαίτερος και μοναδικός. Οι Μοίρες, θέλωντας να υπενθυμήσουν στον πατέρα μου πως στο βιβλίο της Λάχεσις _ότι γέγραπται, γέγραπται,_ φρόντισαν ώστε η έλευσή μου να μην γίνει μέσω γυναικείας μήτρας, αλλά από το ίδιο του το κεφάλι.

Από την μέρα που ξεγέλασε την μητέρα μου να φάει ένα βότανο, ώστε να γίνει τόσο μικρή για να μπορέσει να την καταπιεί και να αποτρέψει έτσι την γέννησή μου, άρχισε να βασανίζεται από πονοκεφάλους, που ολοένα και δυνάμωναν. Μάταια, η αδερφή του η Δήμητρα, με την βοήθεια της γιαγιά τους της Γης, το έδιναν βότανα για να τον ανακουφίσουν. Δεν γινόταν τίποτα. Ώσπου μια μέρα, δεν άντεξε. Φώναξε τον γιό του τον Ήφαιστο και τον πρόσταξε να του ανοίξει το κεφάλι με το πανίσχυρο σφυρί του για να τον γλιτώσει από το μαρτύριο. Ο Ήφαιστος, αν και θεωρούσε απαράδεκτο να κάνει κάτι τέτοιο στον πατέρα του, έστω και αν εκείνος τον είχε διατάξει, ο μόνιμος πόνος στο κουτσό του πόδι που του θύμιζε συνεχώς τις επιπτώσεις της ανυπακοής του, σήκωσε το σφυρί του ψηλά και χτύπησε με δύναμη. Έτσι ξεπετάχτηκα από το ανοιγμένο του κράνίο, ενώπιον όλων των Ολύμπιων θεών,

Η εμφάνιστή μου δεν θύμιζε σε τίποτε ένα νεογέννητο. Ήμουν ήδη έφηβη και το σώμα μου καλυπτόταν από μια υπέρλαμπρη πανοπλία που την συμπλήρωναν μια περικεφαλάια, μια ασπίδα και ένα δόρυ. Μα ούτε ήμουν μωρό*.Η μητέρα μου είχε προλάβει να μου κληρονομήσει όλη την σοφία και την πονηριά που την χαρακτήριζε, έτσι, με το που αντίκρυσα για πρώτη φορά το σκεπτικό βλέμμα του γεννήτορά μου, κατάλαβα αμέσως τι έπρεπε να κάνω για να κερδίσω την αποδοχή του.

Γονάτισα και άφησα μπρος τα πόδια του τα όπλα μου, σημάδι πως αναγνωρίζω την δύναμη και την εξουσία του. Ύστερα, τον κοίταξα με τα διαπεραστικά γαλάζια μου μάτια και μόλις είδα το αυτάρεσκο χαμόγελο να σχωματίζεται στα χείλη του, τον ρώτησα με ταπεινότητα αν μπορώ να ελπίζω σε μια θέση δίπλα του. Τότε εκείνος, φανερά συγκινημένος από την στάση μου, με σήκωσε όρθια και αφού έβαλε τις δυο παλάμες του αριστερά και δεξιά του κεφαλιού μου, με φίλησε στοργικά στο μέτωπο. Μόλις απομάκρυνε τα χείλη του, μου χάιδεψε στοργικά τα μαλλιά και είπε προς έκπληξη όλων.

" Η θέση στα δεξιά μου είναι δική σου, πολυαγαπημένη μου κόρη"


	2. Chapter 2

**Edit *μωρός = ανόητος ( αφορά τον αστερίσκο στον πρόλογο)**

**Κεφάλαιο 1 Η κάθοδος στον Κάτω Κόσμο.**

Ο πρώτος στόχος μου στόχος είχε στεφθεί με επιτυχία.Ο πατέρας μου δεν δίσταζε να δείχνει την αδυναμία που μου είχε και δεν παρέλειπε να με συμβουλεύεται σε διάφορα θέματα, γεγονός που προκαλούσε δυσφορία σε κάποιους από τους Ολύμπιους που με έβλεπαν ως εισβολέα.Ειδικά στον Ποσειδώνα και τον Άρη που με θεωρούσαν υπεύθυνη που είχαν χάσει την εύνοιά του. Φυσικά, σε κάθε μας λεκτική διμάχη νικήτρια ήμουν εγώ, όμως χρειαζόμουν κάτι πιο χειροπιαστό από αυτό για να τους επιβληθώ. Χρειαζόταν να αποδείξω την αξία μου. Και αυτή η μέρα δεν άργησε να έρθει.

Λίγες μόλις μέρες μετά την γέννησή μου, οι Γίγαντες, με αρχηγό τους τον Ευρυμέδοντα και παρακινητή τους την ίδια την Γαία, εξαπέλυσαν την επίθεσή τους εναντίον μας. Μέρες ολόκληρες ο Όλυμπος τραντάζονταν συθέμελα από τους βράχους που πετούσαν εναντίων μας οι Γίγαντες και η χλωρίδα του παραδίδονταν στις φλόγες των βλεγόμενων κουκουναριών που μας πετούσαν. Η άμυνά μας κρατούσε γερά, όμως αυτό δεν ήταν αρκετό. Χρειαζόμασταν την νίκη, η οποία όμως δεν ερχόταν αφού οι Γίγαντες αποδεικνύονταν άτρωτοι στα χτυπήματά μας. Κάτι έπρεπε να γίνει. Τι όμως;

Ύστερα από τρία μερόνυχτα εχθροπραξιών χωρίς σταματημό, αρχίσαμε όλοι να νιώθουμε το ηθικό μας να μειώνεται σιγά σιγά. Ήμασταν λιγότεροι, κουρασμένοι και δεν περιμέναμε καμία βοήθεια από κανέναν. Η ελπίδα για την νίκη χάνοταν λίγο λίγο και αυτό ήταν κάτι που δεν μπορούσα να επιτρέψω να συμβεί. Ειδικά, όταν εμφανίστηκαν τα πρώτα σημάδια φαγωμάρας ανάμεσά μας.

Σε εκείνο το πολεμικό συμβούλιο, καμία φράση από κανένα στόμα δεν είχε να κάνει με την στρατηγική που έπρεπε να ακολουθήσουμε. Το μόνο που άκουγα ήταν κατηγορίες και ευθύνες που επέρριπτε ο ένας στον άλλο.

..." Μιλάς και εσύ, Απόλλωνα, που αν δεν σε τύφλωνε το πάθος σου για εκδίκηση, οι Κύκλωπες τώρα θα ζούσαν και θα μας βοηθούσαν", τον κατηγόρησε η Ήρα.

" Τουλάχιστον δεν ήμουν εγώ αυτός που αρνήθηκε την βοήθεια θεοτήτων όπως η μητέρα μου, μόνο και μόνο επειδή κάποτε πήραν την θέση σου στο κρεβάτι του άντρα σου!", της αντιγύρισε με μίσος.

"Αναθεματισμένε! Θα σου άξιζε να σε στείλω στον Τάρταρο γι΄αυτό!", εξεράγη η Ήρα και σίγουρα θα του επιτεθόταν αν η αυστηρή φωνή του πατέρα μου δεν την εμπόδιζε.

"Κάτσε κάτω, γυναίκα!", την διέταξε και σχεδόν αμέσως, έστρεψε το κεφάλι του προς την Άρτεμη , που είχε ήδη τεντώσει την χορδή του τόξου της για να υπερασπιστεί τον δίδυμο αδερφό της. Το σκληρό και οργισμένο βλέμμα του έπεσε πάνω της σαν πέλεκυς, αναγκάζοντάς την να χαμηλώσει το όπλο της και να ξανακαθήσει στον τρίποδά της με σκυμμένο το κεφάλι.

Όμως η Ήρα, άθελά της, μου είχε δώσει μια ιδέα.

Σηκώθηκα σαν ελατήριο από τον τρίποδά μου και πλησίασα τον πατέρα μου.

"Θέλω την άδειά σου να πάω να βρώ τον αδερφό σου" του είπα αναφερόμενη στον Άδη.

"Άδικος κόπος. Ο αδερφός μου μού το ξεκαθάρισε πως δεν πρόκειται να μας βοηθήσει."

"Άσε με να προσπαθήσω και εγώ , σε παρακαλώ..."

"Όχι , κόρη μου, μην επιμένεις. Δεν θα επιτρέψω να ταπεινωθείς, παρακαλώντας αυτόν καταραμένο!" ακούστηκε η φωνή του σαν τελεσίγραφο.

Τον κοίταξα βαθιά μέσα στα μάτια.

"Ακόμη και αν αυτό σου στοιχίσει τον Όλυμπο;¨, τον ρώτησα, ποντάροντας στην δύναμή του για εξουσία και δεν έπεσα έξω. Η αποφασιστικότητά του έδειξε να κλονίζεται. Ειδικά, όταν έκλεισα τα χέρια του στα δικά μου και του είπα απαλά :

"Εμπιστεύσου με".

Έβγαλε ένα βαθύ αναστεναγμό και ελευθέρωσε το ένα του χέρι για να χαιδέψει στοργικά τα μαλλιά μου.

"Σε εμπιστεύομαι, παιδί μου. Έχεις την άδειά μου", είπε και έστρεψε το κεφάλι του προς τον Ερμή.

"Θέλω να δώσεις ένα μήνυμα στον Άδη", του είπε μα δεν τον άφησα να ολοκληρώσει.

"Καλύτερα να μην ξέρει πως πρόκειται να τον επισκευτώ. Έχω το σχέδιό μου."

Μόλις τα πόδια μου πάτησαν στις όχθες του Αχέρωντα, έβαλα σε εφαρμογή το σχέδιό μου και αφού μεταμορφώθηκα σε ηλικιωμένο άντρα, τα βήματά μου με οδήγησαν στην είσοδο της σπηλιάς που οδηγούσε στον Κάτω Κόσμο. Χωρίς να φοβηθώ το Έρεβος και την νεκρική σιωπή που απλωνόταν μπροστά μου, έκανα ένα σίγουρο βήμα προς τα μπρός.

Ξαφνικά, η σπηλιά φωτίστηκε από δύο πύρινες γραμμές στα δεξιά και τα αριστερά μου, φωτίζοντας το υγρό κατηφορικό μονοπάτι που σχημάτιζε ο Πυριφλέγέθωντας ποταμός ακριβώς μπροστά μου. Άρχισα να το ακολουθώ κατεβαίνοντας όλο και πιο βαθιά στην γη, μέχρι που το μονοπάτι με οδήγησε στην Αχερουσία λίμνη. Και εκεί, στην όχθη της λίμνης, πάνω σε μια ξύλινη βάρκα που την φώτιζε ένας φανοστάτης στην πλώρη της, στεκόταν όρθιος, τυλιγμένος στον μαύρο του χιτώνα, ο βαρκάρης. Ο Χάροντας.

Τον πλησίασα και στάθηκα μπροστά του.

"Έχεις τα ναύλα;", με ρώτησε με μια απόκοσμη φωνή και άπλωσε το αποστεωμένο χέρι του μπροστά μου.

Δίχως να του απαντήσω, τοποθέτησα στην ανοιχτή παλάμη του δύο χρυσά νομίσματα. Εκέινος, μόλις τα έβαλε στο πουγκί που κρεμόταν στον μαδύα του, πισωπάτησε δυο βήματα, κάνοντάς μου χώρο.

"Μπορείς να μπείς τώρα", μου είπε ικανοποιημένος.

Με το που ανέβηκα στην βάρκα και κάθισα στην πρύμνη της, ο Χάροντας άρχισε να κωπηλατεί προς την απέναντι όχθη.

"Λένε πως στην απέναντι όχθη, βρίσκεται η πύλη που οδηγεί στον Τάφο Της Κρίσεως. Αλήθεια είναι;", τον ρώτησα.

"Ναι, αλήθεια είναι. Εκεί θα κριθείς από τον Αιακό, τον Μίνωα και τον Ραδάμανθυ και ή θα σταλείς στα Ηλίσσια Πεδία, ή στον Τάρταρο, ανάλογα με τα κρίματά σου. 'Εχεις πολλά κρίματα, γέρο;"

" Αρκετά για να μου εξασφαλίσουν μια θέση στον Τάρταρο, εκτός και αν κάποιος με ανώτερη εξουσία από εκείνη των τριών κριτών, μεσολαβήσει για μένα. Δηλαδή, ο ίδιος ο Άδης."

Ο Χάροντας, άφησε να του ξεφύγει ένα τρομακτικό γέλιο που αντήχησε σε ολόκληρο το σπήλαιο.

"Σου σάλεψε, γέρο; Τι σε κάνει να πιστεύεις πως ο αφέντης θα μεσολαβήσει για λόγου σου; Αλλά ακόμη και αν το έκανε, κανείς τους δεν είναι τόσο ανόητος ώστε να του ζητήσουν ακρόαση για λογαριασμό σου"

"Μα δεν σκέφτομαι να ζητήσω τίποτα τέτοιο από τους κριτές. Σε σένα βασίζομαι να με οδηγήσεις στα διαμερίσματά του", του απάντησα.

Εκείνος, σταμάτησε να κωπηλατεί, αιφνιδιασμένος από την απάντησή μου.

"Πραγματικά, τα έχεις χαμένα, αν νομίζεις πως θα έκανα κάτι τέτοιο"

"Θα σε πληρώσω όσα μου ζητήσεις"

"Ούτε για ολόκληρο το χρυσάφι του κόσμου δεν θα προκαλούσα την οργή του αφέντη"

"Και αν σου έλεγα πως μπορώ να σε ελευθερώσω από την θέση του βαρκάρη; Αυτή η δουλειά δεν μου μοιάζει καλύτερη από τα μαρτύρια που περνούν αυτοί που βρίσκονται στον Τάρταρο. Ή μήπως κάνω λάθος;" του πρότεινα και πριν καν τελειώσω την φράση μου, ήμουν σίγουρη πως είχα κερδίσει την προσοχή του.

" Ποιός είσαι, γέρο;", με ρώτησε σίγουρος οτι δεν ήμουν αυτός που φαινόμουν.

"Αυτό δεν σε αφορά. Λοιπόν, τι αποφασίζεις; Θα με βοηθήσεις για να σε βοηθήσω;"

"Και πως είμαι σίγουρος πως μου λες αλήθεια; Εδώ ούτε το όνομά σου δεν μου φανερώνεις"

"Δεν μπορείς να είσαι σίγουρος. Αλλά αν υποθέσουμε πως σου λέω ψέματα, δεν βλέπω σε ποιο χειρότερο μαρτύριο θα μπορούσε να σε υποβάλλει ο αφέντης σου. Ουσιαστικά, ούτες κερδίζεις, μα ούτε και χάνεις. Αν όμως λέω την αλήθεια, κερδίζεις την ελευθερία σου. Υπάρχει άραγε πολυτιμότερο αγαθό από αυτό;"

Λίγες στιγμές αργότερα, ο Χάροντας άραξε την βάρκα του στην δυτικότερη πλευρά της λίμνης, εκεί που το σκοτάδι ήταν τόσο πυκνό, που μπορούσες να το κόψεις με μαχαίρι. Τότε τον είδα να πιάνει από τον πάτο της βάρκας έναν πυρσό, να τον ανάβει στον φανοστάτη της πρύμνης και να βγαίνει στην στεριά.

"Ακολούθησέ με", μου είπε και προχωρήσαμε μπροστά, αφήνοντας το σκοτάδι να μας καταπιεί.Δεν κάναμε παρά μόνο μερικά βήματα, όταν αντίκρυσα μια σιδερένια πόρτα με έναν βαρύ μεταλλικό κρίκο στην άκρη της.

"Αυτή η πόρτα, οδηγεί κατευθείαν στην κάμαρα του αφέντη και είναι η μόνη που δεν φυλάγεται."

"Και γιατί μένει αφύλαχτη;"

"Επειδή κανείς μέχρι τώρα δεν τόλμησε να ενοχλήσει τον αφέντη όταν κοιμάται ή όταν σβήνει τον πόθο του. Εσύ είσαι ο πρώτος που θα το κάνει και μα την αλήθεια, δεν σε ζηλεύω καθόλου γι΄αυτό. Και τώρα η σειρά σου. Εγώ τήρησα το μέρος της συμφωνίας μας.", είπε ανυπόμονα. Εγώ όμως δεν ήμουν διατεθημένη – τουλάχιστον όχι ακόμη- να τηρήσω το δικό μου μέρος.

"Θα σου πω, μόλις τον συναντήσω. Όχι νωρίτερα", του είπα και πριν προλάβει να διαμαρτυρηθεί, η μορφή μου άλλαξε και τη θέση του γέρου πήρε μια νεαρή γυναίκα, χωρίς όμως και πάλι να έχω πάρει την πραγματική μορφή μου.

Ο Χάροντας πισωπάτησε τρομαγμένος.

"Είσαι θεότητα!", ψέλισε.

Του χαμογέλασα συγκαταβατικά.

"Περίμενέ με εδώ και κράτα το στόμα σου κλειστό. Όταν θα επιστρέψω, θα τηρήσω την συμφωνία μας", του είπα και τράβηξα τον κρίκο. Η πόρτα υποχώρησε με ένα ελαφρύ τρίξιμο και χάθηκα στο εσωτερικό της με τον πυρσό να φωτίζει τον δρόμο μου.

**Ελπίζω να σας άρεσε. Θα προσπαθήσω να ανεβάζω κεφάλαια όσο πιο συχνά μπορώ.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Κεφάλαιο 2 Υφαίνοντας την νίκη**

_**Όλυμπος, μερικές ώρες πρίν...**_

Σηκώθηκα από τον τρίποδά μου, κάνοντας νόημα στον Ερμή να με ακολουθήσει. Εξαιτίας τησ ιδιότητάς του ως συνοδών των ψυχών στον Κάτω Κόσμο, ήξερε πληροφορίες που μου ήταν πολύτιμες για να επιτύχω τον σκοπό μου. Όμως επειδή το όλο σχέδιο βασιζόταν σε ένα πολύ μεγάλο ποσοστό στην μυστικότητα, δεν θα ρισκάριζα με τίποτε να φτάσει στα αυτιά είτε του Άδη είτε της Γαίας το παραμικρό.

Δυστυχώς, δεν συμερίζονταν όλοι την άποψη μου περι μυστικότητας, αφού ο Άρης μόλις μας με είδε να σηκώνομαι, δεν δίστασε να αρχίσει τις αβρότητες.

"Καμαρώστε την Θεά της Σοφίας, την Προμαχο Αθηνά που αντί να κάτσει να σκεφτεί μια λύση, φεύγει για να γλιτώσει το τομάρι της ,η δειλή."

Αν και ένιωσα το αίμα να κοχλάζει στις φλέβες μου ακούγοντας τα λόγια του, δεν το έδειξα, αφήνοντας ένα ειρωνικό χαμόγελο να απλωθεί στα χείλη μου.

"Ως συνήθως, η γλώσσα σου, προτρέχει του υποτυπώδους μυαλού σου, αδερφέ μου. Καμιά πρωτοτυπία" του αποκρίθηκα ψύχραιμα και έτρεψα το κεφάλι μου αγνοόντας τον επιδεικτικά.

Όπως ήταν αναμενόμενο, ο Άρης εξεράγη.

"ΣΚΥΛΑ!', ούρλιαξε και όρμησε καταπάνω μου κραδαίνοντας το σπαθί του.

Χωρίς καν να γυρίσω το κεφάλι μου προς το μέρος του, σήκωσα το δόρυ μου και με την πίσω πλευρά του , τον χτύπησα δυνατά στο στομάχι. Εκείνος, τινάχτηκε μερικά μέτρα μακριά, για να καταλήξει στο πάτωμα με έναν καθόλου κομψό τρόπο.

"Φρόντισε να μείνεις εκεί. Πίστεψέ με, όλο αυτό δεν θα ήθελες να γίνει περισσότερο ντροπιαστικό", του πέταξα ισιώνοντας περήφανα το κορμί μου.

Όλοι οι θεοί και οι θεές γέλασαν , με μοναδική εξαίρεση , εκτός από τον παθόντα, τον Ποσειδώνα , που με κοίταξε βλοσυρά.

"Δεν θα σου βγεί σε καλό τόση υπεροψία. Θυμήσου τα λόγια μου!", μου είπε απειλητικά με την βαριά φωνή του.

Δεν άντεξα να μην του απαντήσω κατάλληλα.

"Ίσως και να έχεις δίκιο, αγαπητέ θείε, όμως δεν μπορείς να αρνηθείς ένα πράγμα. Η υπεροψία, μου δίνει απίστευτο στυλ!", του αποκρίθηκα, με ένα τεράστιο ειρωνικό χαμόγελο, κάνοντας το πρόσωπό του να σκοτεινιάσει σαν το χρώμα της Αβύσσου. Ύστερα, έκανα νόημα στον Ερμή να με ακολουθήσει και βγήκαμε από την αίθούσα, με προορισμό το παλάτι μου.

"Ουάου! Αδερφή, θύμισέ μου να μην σε τσαντίσω ποτέ", μου είπε εντυπωσιασμένος, σαν μικρό αθώο παιδί.

"Το καλό που σου θέλω", αποκρίθηκα κεφάτα, κουνόντας τον δείκτη μου μπροστά από το πρόσωπό του δήθεν απειλητικά.

* * *

"Λοιπόν, τι θες να μάθεις για το Βασίλειο Των Σκιών; Μπορώ να σου πω τα πάντα. Ξέρω κάθε μονοπάτι, κάθε σκοτεινή γωνιά, κάθε μυστική είσοδο." είπε ξεχυλίζοντας από περηφάνεια.

"Με ενδιαφέρει μόνο ένας δρόμος. Εκείνος που οδηγεί στο σπήλαιο που ζουν οι Μοίρες", του απάντησα.

Ο Ερμής με κοίταξε με ένα βλέμμα σαν να είχα βγάλει ξαφνικά πέντε κεφάλια.

"Νόμιζα πως σκόπευες να επισκεφτείς τον Άδη και να του ζητήσεις βοήθεια. Που εμπλέκονται οι Μοίρες σε αυτό; Δεν καταλαβαίνω..."

Χαμογέλασα.

" Θα σου εξηγήσω όταν έρθει η ώρα. Τώρα, ξέρεις που θα βρώ τις Μοίρες;"

"Φυσικά και ξέρω. Μια μέρα, κυριευμένος από την περιέργεια να δω τον Τάρταρο, την αιώνια φυλακή των Τιτάνων, κατάφερα να ξεγλιστρίσω κρυφά και καθώς ακολουθούσα αόρατος το μονοπάτι που οδηγούσε στις πύλες του, την είδα!"

"Ποιά είδες;" τον ρώτησα γεμάτη περιέργεια.

"Την Άτροπο! Την πιο φοβερή απο όλες τις Μοίρες, αυτή που κόβει το νήμα της ζωής τον θνητών. Μα η θωριά της σε ξεγελά. Μοιάζει με ένα συνηθισμένο παιδί, φέρεται όπως ένα παιδί."

"Λοιπόν;"τον παρότρυνα.

"Λοιπόν, την είδα που καθόνταν πάνω σε μια πέτρα, έφτιαχνε βαρκούλες με κομμάτια από πάπυρο και τα έριχνε στο ρυάκι που σχημάτιζαν τα νερά της Στύγας. Ξαφνικά, εμφανίστηκε μια νεαρή γυναίκα, η Λάχεσις και άρχισε να την μαλώνει που είχε παρατήσει την δουλειά της για να πάει να παίξει. Την τράβηξε λοιπόν από το χέρι και την πήγε στα διαμερίσματά τους."

"Τα οποία βρίσκονται;"

"Στο μοναδικό σπήλαιο που βρίσκεται ακριβώς δίπλα από τις μαύρες πύλες του Τάρταρου. Για να φτάσεις εκεί, θα πρέπει να ακολουθήσεις την Στύγα μέχρι το σημείο που σταματούν τα νερά της."

Του χαμογέλασα ικανοποιημένη.

" Είσαι ο καλύτερος, το ξέρεις;", τον κολάκεψα.

"Φυσικά και το ξέρω! Εσύ, τώρα το κατάλαβες;" απάντησε προκαλώντας γέλια και στους δυό μας.

"Κάτι τελευταίο. Τι μπορείς να μου πεις για τον Χάροντα;"

Στο άκουσμα αυτού του ονόματος, στο πρόσωπο του Ερμή ζωγραφίστηκε η αποστροφή.

" Είναι το πιο άπληστο και μοχθηρό κάθαρμα που έχω συναντήσει. Και πιστός στον Άδη περισσότερο και από τον ίδιο τον Κέρβερο. Θα σε πρόδιδε χωρίς σκέψη. Μην τον εμπιστευτείς για κανέναν λόγο!"

"Θα το θυμάμαι και σ' ευχαριστώ για όλα, αλλά τώρα θα πρέπει να με συγχωρέσεις. Ο χρόνος μας πιέζει ασφυκτικά. Πρέπει να φύγω", είπα και σηκώθηκα όρθια.

"Φυσικά", απάντησε και σηκώθηκε και εκείνος. "Και μην με ευχαριστείς, χαρά μου που βοήθησα", συμπλήρωσε.

Τα φτερά στα σαντάλια του κουνήθηκαν, απομακρύνοντας το σώμα του από το μαρμάρινο δάπεδο.

"Καλή τύχη και να προσέχεις", μου είπε με κάθε ειλικρίνεια και χάθηκε, πετώντας ανάμεσα στα σύννεφα.

* * *

_**Παρών**_

Μόλις η πόρτα έκλεισε πίσω μου, μεταμορφώθηκα σε νερό και γλίστρισα έξω από την πόρτα., για να ενωθώ με την Στύγα και να φτάσω στον αληθινό προορισμό μου, τις πύλες του Τάρταρου. Τότε είδα τον Χάροντα, να μπαίνει την βάρκα του και να αρχίζει να κωπηλατεί.

"_Ασφαλώς πηγαίνει να βρεί τον Άδη" _σκέφτηκα ικανοποιημένη που ο αντιπερισπασμός μου είχε πετύχει, καθώς τα νερά της Στύγας με παρέσερναν όλο και πιο βαθιά στο Βασίλειο Των Σκιών, μέχρι που έφτασα μπροστά στις πύλες, πίσω από τις οποίες ακουγώντουσαν κραυγές πόνου και αγωνίας των ψυχών που είχαν καταδικαστεί αιώνια.Πήρα τότε την κανονική μου μορφή και με την βοήθεια των σπινθηροβόλων γαλάζιων ματιών μου, που διαπερνούσαν το πηχτό σκοτάδι, κοίταξα γύρω μου.

Πράγματι, ακριβώς όπως μου είχε πει ο Ερμής, δίπλα από τις μαύρες εκείνες πύλες, μπορούσα να διακρίνω την είσοδο μιας σπηλιάς. Χωρίς να χάσω χρόνο, τα βήματά μου με οδήγησαν στο εσωτερικό της, εκεί, που ανάμεσα στους γκρίζους πέτρινους τοίχους, μέσα σε άπλετο φως, οι τρεις Μοίρες ύφαιναν τις τύχες των ανθρώπων και με την βοήθειά τους, θα ύφαινα και εγώ με την σειρά μου την τύχη των Ολυμπίων,μαζί και την δική μου.

* * *

**To Cerva Alba : **Σ΄ευχαριστώ πάρα πολύ για τα καλά σου λόγια. Είναι πραγματικά τιμή μου που βρήκες τον χρόνο να διαβάσεις και να σχολιάσεις την ιστορία μου, ειδικά τώρα που βρίσκεσαι υπό την πίεση των εξετάσεων. Σου ευχομαι ολόψυχα καλή επιτυχία και όσο για την συνέχεια της ιστορίας, ευελπιστώ να φανώ αντάξια των προσδοκιών σου.


	4. Chapter 4

**Κεφάλαιο 3 Πριν την μεγάλη μάχη.**

Μόλις αντίκρυσα τις τρεις Μοίρες, κοντοστάθηκα για μια στιγμή για να τις παρατηρήσω καλύτερα. Πόσο αριστοκρατικές έμοιαζαν με τις κατάλευκες μακριές χλαμύδες τους και τις ολόχρυσες τιάρες στα κεφάλια τους!

Το βλέμμα μου εστίασε πρώτα στην Κλωθώ, μια ηλικιωμένη γυναίκα με κατάλευκα μακριά μαλλιά που πλαισίωναν ένα πρόσωπο με βαθιές ρυτίδες. Καθόταν πάνω σε έναν ολόλευκο μαρμάρινο τρίποδα και κρατούσε μια ολόχρυση ρόκα που λαμποκοπούσε. Με αυτή, ύφαινε με αξιοζήλευτη επιδεξειότητα το λευκό νήμα της ζωής κάποιου θνητού με τα ζαρωμένα της δάχτυλα.

Ύστερα, κοίταξα την Λάχεσι, μια όμορφη νεαρή γυναίκα με καστανόξανθα σπαστά μακριά μαλλιά. Καθόταν και εκείνη πάνω σε έναν μαρμάρινο τρίποδα και με μια ολόχρυση πένα, έγραφε πάνω στον πάπυρο που κρατούσε, το πεπρωμένο του θνητού, καθώς το νήμα περνούσε από μπροστά της.

Τελευταία, παρατήρησα την Άτροπο. Πράγματι, όπως μου είχε πει ο Ερμής, ήταν ένα μικρό κοριτσάκι με κατάξανθες μπουκλίτσες και αθώο προσωπάκι. Καθόταν πάνω σε ένα μαρμάρινο σκαμνί και με τα στρουμπουλά χεράκια της, τύλιγε σε κουβάρι το νήμα της Κλωθώς. Στα γόνατάκια της, υπήρχε ένα μεγάλο χρυσό ψαλίδι που όταν το κουβάρι μεγάλωσε αρκετά, το έκοψε, ορίζοντας με αυτόν τον τρόπο τα χρόνια ζωής του θνητού.

"Μην στέκεσαι εκεί. Πλησίασε, κόρη της Δία", άκουσα κρυστάλλινη φωνή της Λάχεσις να με παροτρύνει. Υπάκουσα αμέσως , πλησιάζοντάς τις.

"Αξιοσέβαστες θεές, ήρθα μέχρι εδώ για να..." ξεκίνησα να λέω όμως η Κλωθώ με διέκοψε.

"Δεν υπάρχει χρόνος για κουβέντες. Ξέρουμε γιατί ήρθες ", μου είπε κοφτά.

"Και; Θα με βοηθήσετε;" ρώτησα ευχόμενη να μην μου αρνηθούν.

"Θα προτιμούσαμε χίλες φορές , εγώ και οι αδερφές μου να καιγόμασταν αιώνια στα Τάρταρα, παρά να δώσουμε την βοήθειά μας στον Δία, αυτόν τον αχάριστο και άπληστο Κρονίδη" μου απάντησε η Λάχεσις με φανερή αποστροφή καθώς ανέφερε το όνομα του πατέρα μου. "Όμως, ούτε καν εγώ η ίδια δεν έχω την δύναμη να αλλάξω αυτά που έχω γράψει με την πένα μου. Οπότε, άκου τι πρέπει να κάνεις", συμπλήρωσε.

* * *

Αφού άκουσα με προσοχή τα λόγια της, τις ευχαρίστησα και με γρήγορο βήμα προχώρησα προς την έξοδο της σπηλιάς. Η Κλωθώ είχε δίκιο. Δεν υπήρχε χρόνος για χάσιμο.

Όταν έφτασα στο σημείο που χύνονταν τα νερά της Στύγας, έσκυψα και πήρα λίγο νερό στις χούφτες μου.

"Ω, παντοδύναμη Στύγα, που στ΄όνομά σου ορκίζεται ακόμη και ο ίδιος ο Δίας, εγώ, η Αθηνά, κόρη της αγαπημένης σου αδερφής, της Μήτιδας, ζητώ ταπεινά την βοήθειά σου να με ανεβάσεις στη γη", την παρακάλεσα και έριξα το νερό που κρατούσα στις χούφτες μου, στο πρόσωπό μου.

Σχεδόν αμέσως, ένιωσα ένα αόρατο χέρι να πιάνει το δικό μου και την επόμενη στιγμή βρέθηκα στις όχθες του Αχέρωντα. Αφού ευχαρίστησα την Στύγα για την βοήθειά της, τυλίχτηκα μέσα σε ένα σύννεφο και ανέβηκα στον Όλυμπο.

* * *

Αν και είχε πια νυχτώσει, το φως της Σελήνης μου επέτρεψε να δω τι είχε γίνει κατα την απουσία μου. Η εικόνα που αντίκρυσα ήταν τόσο τρομερή, που κανένας νους δεν ήταν δυνατόν να συλλάβει. Τα παλάτια μας ήταν μισογκρεμισμένα και μισοκαμένα, με μαύρους καπνούς να αναδύονται από πάνω τους, ενώ θεότητες, άντρες και γυναίκες, κείτονταν στο τσαλαπατημένο χορτάρι μορφάζοντας από τους πόνους, με τους χιτώνες τους σκισμένους και καμμένους σε διάφορα σημεία. Ανάμεσά τους, ο κένταυρος Χείρωνας, ο Ασκληπιός και ο Παιώνας, περιποιοντουσαν τις πληγές τους με σπαθόχορτο για να είναι έτοιμοι ναριχτούν στην μάχη, μόλις ξημέρωνε.

Λύπη, θυμός, πόνος, μίσος και ένα σωρό άλλα δυσσάρεστα συναισθήματα φούντωσαν μέσα μου βλέποντας όλα αυτά, προκαλώντας μου δάκρυα στα μάτια.

"Αναθεματισμένοι Γίγαντες! Αναθεματισμένη Γαία! Αναθεματισμένοι Τιτάνες!" μουρμούρησα και άρχισα να τρέχω σαν τον άνεμο προς το Πάνθεον. Με το που έφτασα, έσπρωξα με δύναμη την ολόχρυση πόρτα και μπήκα μέσα. Ολοι οι θεοί εκτός από την Δήμητρα, ήταν εκεί και αμέσως γύρισαν τα κεφάλια τους προς το μέρος μου. Ο πατέρας μου σηκώθηκε από τον τρίποδά του και με γρήγορο βήμα πλησίασε προς το μέρος μου.

" Τι έγινε; Τι σου είπε; Θα μας βοηθήσει;" με ρώτησε με αγωνία.

Κούνησα το κεφάλι μου αρνητικά.

"Δεν τον συνάντησα καν. Ποτέ δεν είχα αυτόν τον σκοπό, πατέρα. Συγχώρεσέ με που δεν σου είπα την αλήθεια από την αρχή", του απάντησα με ένα ψήγμα ενοχής.

"Τότε γιατί έφυγες; Ποιό ήταν το σχέδιό σου;", με ρώτησε με γνήσια απορία.

"Να σου απαντήσω εγώ, αδερφέ μου!", πετάχτηκε ο Ποσειδώνας, πριν προλάβω να πω οτιδήποτε και ήρθε κοντά μας. " Φαίνεται πως η αγαπημένη σου κόρη δεν ξεπέρασε ποτέ αυτό που έκανες στην μητέρα της, τη Μήτιδα. Είμαι σχεδόν σίγουρος πως έφυγε για να συναντήσει την Γαία και να κάνει συμφωνία μαζί της. Ποια συμφωνία; Μα να την βοηθήσει να κερδίσει την Γιγαντομαχία και να ελευθερώσει τους Τιτάνες, με αντάλλαγμα να της παραδωθεί ο θρόνος σου. Με αυτόν τον τρόπο, και παίρνει εκδίκησή για την μητέρα της και εκπληρώνει και την προφητεία που λέει πως ανατρέπεσαι από το παιδί που γεννάει η Μήτιδα" με κατηγόρησε, έτσι απλά, σαν να διηγόταν μια απλή ιστορία.

Όλοι οι θεοί σοκαρίστηκαν τόσο που κράτησαν μέχρι και τις ανάσες τους ακούγοντας αυτά τα λόγια. Ακόμη και ο ίδιος ο Ερμής που του είχα εκμυστηρευτεί την αλήθεια, δεν μπόρεσε να αρθρώσει ούτε μια λέξη.

Γύρισα και κοίταξα τον πατέρα μου, περιμένοντας την υποστήριξή του. Αντ΄αυτού, με κοίταξε σαν να με έβλεπε για πρώτη φορά.

"Είναι αλήθεια;", με ρώτησε αυστηρά με την βροντερή φωνή του, σμίγοντας τα πυκνά γκρίζα φρύδια του.

Ένιωσα την καρδιά μου να σπάει σε χίλια κομμάτια. Ο ίδιος μου ο πατέρας, με είχε καταδικάσει πριν καν με ακούσει.

"Είμαι πολύ μικρή για μια τέτοια μεγάλη ατιμία, πατέρα. Βλέπεις, εγώ διαφέρω από κάποιους άλλους εδώ μέσα", του απάντησα και έστρεψα το βλέμμα μου προς τον Ποσειδώνα.

"Όταν είδα το πως με κοίταξες όταν ο πατέρας μου μού έδωσε την θέση στα δεξιά του, πίστεψα πως είσαι απλά ζηλιάρης. Όταν ο Ήφαιστος ολοκλήρωσε το παλάτι μου και με επισκέφτηκες δήθεν για να μου ευχηθείς,ενώ μοναδικός σου σκοπός ήταν να μου αποκαλύψεις το τι είχε συμβεί στην μητέρα μου για να με φέρεις σε αντιπαράθεση με τον πατέρα μου, πίστεψα πως εκτός από ζηλιάρης είσαι και κακός. Όμως σήμερα, ξεπέρασες τον εαυτο σου! Μου απέδειξες πως είσαι και διεστραμμένος! Ύστερα απο τέτοια προαγωγή, δεν έχω παρά να σου δώσω τα συγχαρητήριά μου, αγαπητέ θείε. Θα σου ευχόμουν και εις ανώτερα, μα θεωρώ πως έχεις πιάσει ήδη την κορυφή! ", του είπα νιώθοντας τέτοια απέχθεια για το πρόσωπό του, που η σκέψη και μόνο πως βρισκόμουν στον ίδιο χώρο με εκείνον, έκανε το στομάχι μου να ανακατεύεται.

Γύρισα προς τον πατέρα μου που ακόμη έδειχνε να αμφιταλαντεύεται στο τι να πιστέψει και τι όχι και έτεινα προς το μέρος του τον πάπυρο που έβγαλα από τον χιτώνα μου.

"Τι είναι αυτό;"

"Κομμάτι από το βιβλίο της Λάχεσις, στο οποίο αναφέρεται ο τρόπος με τον οποίο μπορούν να πεθάνουν οι Γίγαντες.", του αποκρίθηκα. "Τώρα καταλαβαίνω γιατί επέμενε να το πάρω", συμπλήρωσα με πικρία.

" Πήγες να συναντήσεις τις Μοίρες; Μα γιατί δεν μου το είπες από την αρχή;" είπε έκπληκτος.

"Επειδή όσο λιγότεροι ξέρουν ένα μυστικό, τόσες περισσότερες πιθανότητες έχει να μην αποκαλυφθεί. Δεν ήθελα να ρισκάρω να μάθει ο Άδης το σχέδιό μου και να μην μου επιτέψει να τις δω. Αναγκάστηκα να μιλήσω μόνο στον Ερμή γι΄αυτό, αλλά και πάλι, τον δέσμευσα με όρκο στα νερά της Στύγας για να σιγουρέψω την σιωπή του."

"Λέει αλήθεια. Έτσι έγιναν τα πράγματα" επιβεβαίωσε ο Ερμής.

Ο Δίας, με έπιασε από το μπράτσα και με κοίταξε κατευθείαν στα μάτια με φανερή μεταμέλεια.

"Θα μπορέσεις να με συγχωρέσεις;"

Αν και πληγωμένη αφάνταστα, δεν μπορούσα να του κρατήσω κακία.

"Πατέρας μου είσαι, πως μπορώ να μην σε συγχωρέσω;", του απάντησα.

Μου χαμογέλασε και με φίλησε στο μέτωπο στοργικά.

"Αφήστε μας μόνους", είπε στους υπόλοιπους θεούς και μόλις εκείνοι έφυγαν, έσκισε τον πάπυρο που του είχα δώσει.

"Προτιμώ να τ΄ακούσω από τα χείλη σου", είπε, δείχνοντάς μου ότι είχε αποκατασταθεί η εμπιστοσύνη του απέναντί μου.

Άρχισα λοιπόν να του λέω όλα όσα μου είχαν εκμυστηρευτεί οι Μοίρες.

"Το μεγαλύτερό μας πρόβλημα αυτή την στιγμή, δεν είναι πως θα νικήσουμε, αλλά να εμποδίσουμε το σχέδιο της Γαίας να κάνει τους Γίγαντες αθάνατους. Αυτή την στιγμή που μιλάμε, ψάχνει να βρει το λουλούδι της Αθανασίας."

"Το λουλούδι της Αθανασίας... Το θυμάμαι πολύ καλά, παρόλο που ήμουν μωρό όταν το δοκίμασα."είπε με έναν τόνο νοσταλγίας. " Όταν η μητέρα μου η Ρέα με εμπιστεύτηκε στα χέρια της μητέρας σου για να με μεγαλώσει, επειδή δεν μπορούσα ακόμη να φάω αμβροσία, έστιβε τον χυμό από το μπουμπούκι του λουλουδιού της Αθανασίας και μου τον έδινε να τον πιώ μαζί με το γάλα της Αμάλθειας" ,συνέχισε.

"Άρα ξέρεις που θα το βρεις, γιατί πρέπει να το βρεις. Είναι επικίνδυνο όπλο, πατέρα, όχι μόνο στα χέρια της Γαίας, αλλά και όλων όσων μας εχθρεύονται".

"Αυτό είναι αλήθεια. Μην ανησυχείς. Θα το φροντίσω ο ίδιος προσωπικά και μάλιστα άμεσα. Τώρα θέλω να μου πεις αν σου είπαν πως θα τους νικήσουμε"

"Μόνο με έναν τρόπο. Θα πρέπει να ζητήσουμε την βοήθεια ημίθεων. Μόνο αυτοί που στις φλέβες τους κυλάει και θνητό και αθάνατο αίμα μπορούν να τους καταφέρουν το τελειωτικό χτύπημα. Αλλιώς, είμαστε καταδικασμένοι."

"Έχεις κάποιους υπ΄όψη σου;"

" Δύο. Ο ένας, είναι ο Ηρακλής, ο δυνατότερος από όλους τους ημίθεους. Και ο άλλος, ο Διόνυσος. Με το κέφι και την πονηριά του θα τους παρασύρει πολύ εύκολα".

Έδειξε να σκέφτεται με προσοχή τα λόγια μου.

"Για τον Διόνυσο, συμφωνώ. Μα για τον Ηρακλή, δεν είμαι και τόσο σίγουρος. Όχι επειδή αμφισβητώ τις ικανότητές του, αλλά επειδή δεν είμαι και τόσο σίγουρος πως θα δεχτεί να μας βοηθήσει. Βλέπεις, δεν στάθηκα και τόσο καλός πατέρας για κανένα από τα παιδιά μου", είπε λίγο αργότερα, με μια δόση ενοχής στα λόγια του.

"Αυτό είναι αλήθεια. Ο εγωισμός και η φιλοδοξία σου μέτρησε πολύ περισσότερο. Όμως όλο αυτό,δεν έχει να κάνει μόνο με σένα. Εδώ πρόκειται για τις ζωές όλων μας, θνητών και αθανάτων και είμαι σίγουρη πως ο Ηρακλής, όση πίκρα και να κουβαλάει μέσα του, δεν μπορεί να το παραβλέψει."

Αν και συναισθηματικά φορτισμένος από τα λόγια μου, κατάφερε να μου χαμογελάσει.

" Οι Μοίρες θέλησαν να σε στείλουν σαν αρνί στην φωλιά των λεόντων. Αθηνά, υποσχέσου μου σε παρακαλώ πως θα προσπαθήσεις με κάθε τρόπο να κρατήσεις την ψυχή σου το ίδιο καθαρή με τώρα. Υποσχέσου το !", μου είπε σφίγγοντας τα χέρια μου στα δικά του.

" Θα προσπαθήσω , πατέρα. Σου υπόσχομαι πως θα προσπαθήσω".

* * *

Λίγο αργότερα, με εντολή του Δία, ουρανός και γη, βυθίστηκαν στο σκοτάδι. Ο Ήλιος και η Σελήνη αποσύρθηκαν στα παλάτια τους και τα αστέρια χάθηκαν με σκοπό να δυσκολέψουν την Γαία στην αναζήτησή της. Ο πατέρας μου έφυγε για το σπήλαιο που τον φιλοξένησε στην παιδική του ηλικία για να βρει το λουλούδι της Αθανασίας και εγώ, αφού φρόντησα πρώτα να οργανώσω την άμυνα του Όλυμπου, κατέβηκα στην γη για να ζητήσω την βοήθεια του αδερφού μου, του Ηρακλή.

Όταν έφτασα στην Θήβα , δεν δυκολεύτηκα καθόλου να τον εντοπίσω στο παλάτι του Αμφιτρίωνα. Αν και έφηβος, η σωματική του διάπλαση έμοιαζε με εκείνη πολεμιστή σφυρηλατημένου χρόνια στα πεδία των μαχών. Μα το πρόσωπό του, είχε κάτι το ευγενικό, το καλοσυνάτο, ακόμη και τώρα που έδειχνε οργισμένος, καθώς συνομιλούσε με την μητέρα του , την Αλκμήνη στην κάμαρά του.

..." Τι σε κάνει να πιστεύεις πως ο Δίας θα με ακούσει και θα σταματήσει αυτήν την κατάρα του σκοταδιού που έριξε επάνω μας; Πότε μου έδειξε αγάπη ή έστω τρυφερότητα; Όχι, μητέρα, Ο Δίας δεν έχει έλεος για κανέναν!"

"Οι θεοί, γιέ μου, δεν προφέρουν στον άνθρωπο ότι πρέπει να αποκτήσει μόνος του.Θες την αγάπη του; Την εκτίμησή του; Κέρδισέ την! Απέδειξέ του πως κάνει λάθος με το να δείξεις το δικό σου έλεος για τους ανθρώπους μας, ακάμη και αν αυτό σημαίνει πως πρέπει να τον παρακαλέσεις. Μην αφήσεις, αγόρι μου, το μίσος σου να σε κάνει ίδιο με εκείνον. Μην το κάνεις..."

" Η μητέρα σου έχει δίκιο, Ηρακλή. Η οργή βοηθάει μόνο όταν την εξαπολύεις τον κατάλληλο χρόνο. Και αυτή η στιγμή, δεν έχει έρθει ακόμη" την διέκοψα μπαίνοντας στο δωμάτιο με όλη μου την μεγαλοπρέπεια.

"Ποια είσαι; Τι ζητάς από εμάς", με ρώτησε ξαφνιασμένος ο Ηρακλής και τράβηξε το σπαθί από το θηκάρι του, έτοιμος να με απειλήσει, μα η Αλκμήνη τον πρόλαβε, μπαίνοντας ανάμεσά μας.

" Σεβαστή μου θεά, συγχώρεσε τον γιό μου για τους τρόπους του και επέτρεψέ μου να σε καλωσορίσω στο σπίτι μου", είπε και υποκλίθηκε ταπεινά μπροστά μου.

"Σε ευχαριστώ για το καλωσόρισμα ,ευγενική Αλκμήνη και μην φοβάσαι. Ο γιός σου δεν κινδυνεύει από εμένα. Ήρθα απλά να του μιλήσω", της απάντησα και έστρεψα το βλέμμα μου προς τον Ηρακλή. " Είμαι η Αθηνά, κόρη της Μήτιδας και του Δία. Καλώς σε βρήκα ,αδερφέ μου"

* * *

Πόσο εύκολα αλλάζει ο άνθρωπος όταν του μιλάς με ευγένεια και καλοσύνη... Μέσα σε λίγα λεπτά, εκείνος που προσπάθησε λίγο πριν να απειλήσει την ζωή μου, τώρα καθόταν απέναντί μου και άκουγε με προσοχή τα λόγια μου. Του μίλησα απο καρδιάς και όταν τελείωσα, θέλησα να μάθω την απάντησή του.

... " Τι αποφασίζεις λοιπόν; Θα μας βοηθήσεις;"

"Ευγενική Αθηνά, ακόμη και αν ήταν απο πέτρα η καρδιά μου, τα γεμάτα ενδιαφέρον λόγια σου θα την είχαν συντρίψει. Μπήκαν σαν χείμμαρος στην ψυχή μου, και όμως, κατάφεραν να την γαληνέψουν. Γι΄αυτό, αποφάσισα να θέσω τον εαυτό μου στην διάθεσή σου. Είμαι έτοιμος να σε ακολουθήσω όποτε μου το ζητήσεις".

"Πήρες την σωστή απόφαση, Ηρακλή, όχι μόνο για εκείνους που έχουν ανάγκη την βοήθειά σου, αλλά και για σένα τον ίδιο. Πάλεψες με τον εαυτό σου και βγήκες νικητής και αυτό είναι κάτι που πολύ δύσκολα το πετυχαίνει κανείς, ακόμη και ανάμεσα στους θεούς. Εύχομαι οι Μοίρες από δω και μπρος να σταθούν πιο ευνοικές απέναντί σου, αλλά ακόμη και αν δεν το κάνουν, ξέρε το, θα έχεις πάντα την υποστήριξη και την βοήθειά μου. Στο υπόσχομαι."

"Και εγώ με την σειρά μου, σου υπόσχομαι πως απο δω και πέρα, στην πόλη μας, ο μεγαλύτερος ναός θα είναι αφιερωμένος σε σένα, ως ελάχιστο δείγμα της εκτίμησής μου στο πρόσωπό σου ενώ παράλληλα θα φροντίσω ώστε η λατρεία σου να εξαπλωθεί σε κάθε πόλη και σε κάθε χωριό, εξυμνόντας την μεγαλοψυχία και την καλοσύνη σου".

"Αυτό, νομίζω πως θα μου άρεσε", του είπα χαμογελώντας ικανοποιημένη και σηκώθηκα όρθια. "Και τώρα ας πηγαίνουμε. Έχουμε μια μάχη να κερδίσουμε"

* * *

**Σημείωση : **Το ξέρω πως καθυστέρησα πολύ να ανεβάσω κεφάλαιο, αλλά ο χρόνος μου ήταν πολύ περιορισμένος τελευταία. Ελπίζω το επόμενο να μην καθυστερήσει τόσο.

**To renoui: **Ευχαριστώ πολύ για την υποστήριξη. Η αλήθεια είναι πως αυτό το ζευγάρι κανείς δεν το φανταζόταν. Ούτε καν εγώ αν – λόγω της κόρης μου που πηγαίνει δημοτικό- δεν χρειαζόταν να διαβάσω ξανά την Ιλιάδα και να εντοπίσω γεγονότα που με οδήγησαν προς τα εκεί. Το πως και το γιατί, θα φανεί στα επόμενα κεφάλαια.

**To Cerva Alba: **Σε ευχαριστώ για άλλη μια φορά για τα καλά σου λόγια. Η αλήθεια είναι πως ο Ερμής στα δικά μου μάτια είναι ο αιώνιος σκανταλιάρης έφηβος. Όσο για τον Άρη και τον Ποσειδώνα, πραγματικά, μου είναι πολύ δύκολο να τους δω πιο συμπαθητικά στην δική μου ιστορία ,επειδή τα ομηρικά έπη στα οποία και θα την στηρίξω σε μεγάλο βαθμό, δεν μου αφήνουν κανένα τέτοιο περιθώριο. Τέλος, για την Αθηνά, επειδή η ιστορία γράφεται από την δική της σκοπιά, θα δούμε αν όχι όλες, τις περισσότερες πλευρες του χαρακτήρα της. Ελπίζω το αποτέλεσμα να βγει ικανοποιητικό.


End file.
